


Ready to run

by lashtonsmutton



Category: Luke/Ashton - Fandom
Genre: Chat rooms, Cute Callum, Even more smut, M/M, Popular Luke, Quiet Ashton, Random Michael, Smut, Truth or Dare, cute nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonsmutton/pseuds/lashtonsmutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Luke is the popular boy in their high school and Ashton is outcast with a secret. They both meet on a chat room online with Michael (Ashton's friend) and Callum (Luke's friend). When Ashton and Luke start talking to each other they don't realise they know one another, as their nicknames don't contain their last names but when Ashton realises who he is talking to he starts to like him a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to run

Hi, this is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. If you have any requests that can help make it better please message me about it and I will do my best to improve it for you. Sorry I couldn't start the fan fiction today didn't have enough time and had to edit parts of it but I should be done within a week. Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
